I Choose You
by Mariavc
Summary: Skyeward AU after 1x19. Skye confronts him after finding Eric Koening's body and Grant ends up making a different decision. He ends up helping the team not caring about the consequences and when SHIELD is going to turn him to the US government it's the time for Skye to make a decision on her own.
1. I choose you

**A/N (PLEASE READ!): Ok, This one I had posted it on tumblr like a long time ago but I decided to continue it and have a few more chapters ready. It starts with a different turn of events from The only light in the darkness because the prompt was like Ward finds Skye when she's freaking out after finding Koening's body in the playground. So it's different from there and of course, a lot of things didn't happen like Fitzsimmons being dropped in the ocean, Ward finding out about Skye's past and a lot of things from S2. There are big time jumps between each chapter.**

 **That's it. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Ward" She whispered when she saw the red dot moving, probably looking for her. The penny, now it made sense. He wanted to make sure that nobody could find Eric… and by nobody he meant her… they were alone in the base.

She needed to run, to hide, maybe the bathroom, she could pretend that she never found the body… put the coin back, live to warn the team.

But she couldn't bring herself to move; she fell to the ground instead.

"He's hydra" she had to say it out loud, trying to understand why Ward would do what he did. But she couldn't.

She found it difficult to breath and tears started rolling down her cheeks. A whimper escaped her throat and she had to cover her mouth to stop making noises. That was the moment when everything hit her. It was not just the betrayal of a team member. It was much more personal than that.

"No… no, no, no, no" She cried. Because it shouldn't hurt this much.

She felt a horrible pain in the center of chest, in her heart, and she knew why. She wanted to remember something he had done in the past to explain this, but all she could think about was the way he protected her and the rest of the team, they way he trained her. She remembered his smile, his lips against hers, every single memory she had didn't show a murderer, just a good man, a man who saved lives, the man she was starting to fall for.

"Oh no… no" She closed her eyes. That man didn't exist, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill her, or the team. She wiped her tears away and took the coin out of her pocket. She had a plan.

But when she opened the door she felt he stomach dropping. Grant was opening it from the other side.

He looked as terrified as she was.

"Skye..."

He tried to touch her but she took a step back. She tried to find something to defend herself with a kick glimpse around the room.

"Skye" He said with a louder tone.

"Get away from me" She sounded angry. The only thing she had was Eric's tablet, and she was ready to use it.

"You need to listen" He didn't move, but his jaw clenched.

"You need to back off!"

He sighed in frustration "What are you going to do? Hit me with that?" he looked down at the tablet "Don't be ridiculous, Skye… you know that you can't win" He said with a smug voice, this time he walked closer to her.

"What do you want?" She fought tears.

"I want to protect you. I want to get you out of here"

"Oh really? Like you protected Eric? Or Nash? Or god knows how many other people that you have killed?" Finally her eyes meet his "Victoria Hand. She's dead isn't she? Are you going to kill me now?"

"Skye, I would never hurt you" He touched her shoulder. The contact made her own rage burn. She had to escape.

Skye smacked the tablet against his face with all her strength.

"You lying bastard… son of a bitch!" She continued with a head-butt that almost made it him fall, but it was enough to give her space to run.

She needed a gun.

"Skye! Stop!" He chased her. "Listen to me!"

Skye continued, she had an ICER in her bunk… and maybe she could find a sat phone too, communicate with the team. But she wasn't as fast as he was. Skye could hear him running, getting closer. He could kill her with just one move… he probably knew a hundred ways to kill someone with just one move; but that was not what she was afraid of. The team. She was afraid Ward would kill them, and even if she had to die in the process, she would warn them.

Skye ran as fast as she could, finally reaching the cargo ramp. She was close.

"SKYE!" He yelled behind her. "Damn it!"

She was going up the spiral staircase when a gunshot finally made her stop. She was breathing heavily, her hearth racing, her brain processing the situation. It took her a few seconds too realize what had just happened.

Skye frowned and then looked at him.

Grant was standing next to Lola, and aiming his gun at her.

She saw the bullet hole in the metal handle of the stairs… just in front of her.

He opened his mouth trying to pick the right words "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you…" He put his hands up, he looked sad.

She couldn't fight tears anymore. How did they get to this point? She was his eyes getting wet too, but how could she believe him? How could she believe anything when there was the dead body of a good, innocent man in the same building.

She had a mission, and she would continue with her plan no matter what for them, for her family. "You'll have to kill me" her voice sounded broken, she sobbed "because I'll go to my bunk, grab an ICER, and I will shoot you. There's nothing you can do to stop me, Ward" she looked at him and swallowed "because no matter what you do, I'll keep fighting, and I'll fight until you have no other option than pull that trigger"

He didn't move, he didn't respond. He just avoided her eyes. He had his orders, and just 24 hours to get it done and save her. If he had to take her to Garrett, he would kill her.

When Grant looked up again Skye was gone. He sighed. He had considered many times to tell the truth, tell everything to the team… let them take him, maybe kill him, and all his problems would be gone. His debt, his orders, stupid Hydra… or Shield, his family… all gone. But there was just one thing that kept him fighting, because there was just one way to make sure she was safe and that John wouldn't try anything... again.

And getting the hard drive before that 24 hour limit was his way to keep her alive… and John he was dying, and he had to…

He remembered May's words. Maybe the price of following orders was too high. He tightened his grip on his gun. He ran upstairs.

When Grant reached her bunk Skye turned around, aiming her ICER at him.

He dropped his gun "You need to listen"

"Stop saying that!" She yelled, "Do you think that dropping your gun means something? You could kill me without that… like you did with Koening"

He closed his eyes "I don't want to kill you. I could never want that"

"Oh yeah, because you have feelings for me, right?"

"That's true. I just want to protect you" He said, but she didn't answer "that's why I need you to-"

"To decrypt the hard drive. I'm not stupid Ward. You have been talking about it since you came back. But I won't do it" she sobbed again.

"Damn it, Skye!" He moved closer and she took a step back "I don't want to kill you, but Garrett will. I have my mission, I have my orders" He was about to loose it, his jaw clenched, he looked desperate. "I swear it's just that. I don't want it"

"Wow…" she raised and eyebrow "I never thought you were his lapdog. Look at you, you don't even know what you want. You keep telling me stories about your sad little life, and you keep saying that you want me… but all you do if follow his orders. It was always like that, wasn't it? Everything you did and said, it wasn't even you. At first I thought that you were just another Nazi but you now what? Now I know that you're just weak"

"Shut up"

"I won't. And I'll never, ever give you what you want" She swallowed, putting her finger on the trigger.

But in a split second he moved, took her hand, took the gun.

 _'Palm the barrel, twist the thumb'_ She thought. She had to stop him, so she moved all her weight towards the door of her bunk, making him hit it. He frowned but he still took the gun.

"Skye" he whispered "I'm sorry. You'll understand"

She didn't have time to respond. She heard the sound of the ICER and felt a hard twinge on her stomach. Everything became dark.

* * *

When she woke up her mouth felt dry. Her head ached like a bitch. She felt dizzy and tired. She wanted to throw up.

"Shhhhh… shhhh… you're ok. Everything is ok"

She heard. It took a few seconds for her to remember that that voice was not friendly. That she was not in the bus.

"You son of a bitch" she cleared her throat… it hurt too. When she tried to get up she realized that her wrist was handcuffed to the top of the bed she was in.

Skye started to look around when her eyes could focus. She was in a room. And there he was… Grant Ward, offering her a glass of water.

With her free hand she took it and threw it at him. It broke against his arm.

"Skye, for god's sake!"

"Where am I!... what did you do?! Where's Garrett?..."

"Just shut up and let me explain!" He looked really pissed.

"You shut up!" She started pulling her hand, trying to break something, trying to find a way to get out.

"Skye! You'll hurt yourself!"

"I prefer that. I told you. You'll have to kill me, because I'll never stop fighting. I'll never stop running away from you!" He saw tears in her eyes and her wrist was starting to get red.

Grant was desperate. Their situation was bad enough. He was scared, for the first time in years he was truly scare. He didn't know what to do… and seeing her like that was breaking what was left of his heart. He needed her to tell him what to do now.

"Please, stop. I'll give you the key… please just stop doing that"

Something about his voice made her stop and look at him. That was now the big, scary man that she was used to see.

"We're in a safe house. It's mine" He avoided her eyes and reached for something in his pocket. He offered her the key for the handcuffs "We're in Riverton. Please stop. I know that you won't stop fighting. But I won't stop protecting you. So, there's a truck outside, but if you go… I'll follow you"

She took the key. By that time everything started to become very clear. "What did you do?" she muttered.

"I made a choice. I chose you"

She sat on the bed, still shocked, still feeling pain all over her body. "Where's Riverton?"

"Wyoming" He answered.

"Oh God" she sighed.

"What do we do?"

She frowned "What?"

"I had 24 hours to decrypt the hard drive or…"

"Me" she deduced.

"Yes" Grant swallowed. He felt lost… for the first time in his life he ha no orders to follow.

"This doesn't change anything" She tried to sound as hurtful as she could.

"I know. But still… I choose you. I choose to keep you safe. You have to believe that what I feel is real, Skye. It's always been real"

"Then prove it"

He frowned.

"We're getting back to the team. This is not over until we take Garrett down. And you'll help us. But you're getting nothing out of this deal, you heard me? Once we're done… we're putting your ass in jail… you'll rot in hell for the rest of your life" Skye didn't know where those words were coming from, but she felt a horrible pain again. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to make him pay for all the damage he had caused, and somehow… she wanted to make him react, say something… maybe to give up on her and just run away. But he didn't.

Grant just nodded. And something in her chest hurt even more than before. She wanted to punch him and hug him at the same time. "Say something!"

"Cuba"

"What?"

He gave her a phone "Tell them to meet us in Cuba"

At least he had orders now. He left her alone in the room.


	2. Fire meets gasoline

He stares. Her gaze is only focused on the dark road ahead them.

It's the first time that Grant has seen Skye this quiet. She hasn't said anything since they left the base. She hasn't even talked about what they're going to do or where they're going to go.

He doesn't blame her. He knows how much they mean to her… the team. They all mean as much for him. They were a family. They were the reason why he left John, and he was dead now. He helped the team win and with that he helped them kill the man who had given him a second chance in life.

He still killed Victoria Hand and Eric Koening and worked with Hydra. He knew that he had to be punished for that.

It was funny because he ended up exactly as Garrett found him. Just this time it wasn't juvie, it was a dark dungeon in a secret base while they could make a deal with the US government to turn him in.

Coulson was the new man in charge, and he needed General Talbot's favor. He had decided to give him as a peace offering to the man who was hell bent on taking down shield for the US government to put him on a fair trial. Or at least that's what Simmons had said when she went down that night to explain him the new plan. Grant didn't say anything but he knew that with his brother connections and a reputation to maintain he would never get that fair trial.

When the scientist came down the first thing he noticed was that the camera had stopped working. The motion sensors attached to the mechanism allowed the thing to follow his every move, and it had stopped the moment Simmons walked down the stairs.

She talked to fast, she tried to explain why they were doing this, and she was still very much angry.

"You are a murderer, and a traitor, but you're also a good man. I hope we're not wrong here but you should at least get a second chance to prove it" She had said, "Fitz got an SUV ready, they won't be able to track it, and if they do I'm sure Skye can figure something out. We don't have much time"

Then he followed her out of the vault, it was past midnight and the activity had ceased at the base for the day. Still, they were very careful and checked every hallway until she led him to the hangar, where Fitz and Skye were waiting for them. The engineer smiled and totally took him by surprise with a hug.

"Come on" Skye had said "We need to go now"

We. She had said we. And until that point he thought that the trio was planning his escape and letting him go. Alone.

Simmons hugged Skye with tears rolling down her cheek. Fitz hugged her too and patted her back. They both gave her instructions and a black backpack.

"Please, take care" Fitz had said and then they both got in the SUV, with Skye on the wheel and left behind the pair of scientist and the base.

"By the time they find out we'll be too far for them to find us. It'll seem like it was just me, so Fitzsimmons will be fine" Were the last words she pronounced in the last two hours.

And he still doesn't know why she's doing all this.

"Skye" He says but it's not like he's figure out the right words yet "Are you ok?"

"If you want to know if leaving them hurts, yeah. It does. But they were sending you with Talbot tomorrow, so I had to improvise"

"Why?" He asks and she finally looks at him.

"Because I think you need help, and I want answers. It's not like I can send you to rot in a cell or… die and keep on living like nothing happened"

"But they are your family"

She sighs "So are you" She swallows and stares back at the road, her voice finally betrays her and breaks "It's not like I'm used to spend much time in just one place"

By 6 in the morning they have already ditched the SUV.

Skye says that it's a one-time thing when they get in the red Nissan parked outside and apartments building in St. Louis. She starts the car like she's been doing this her whole life.

"We'll need more money" He says "And maybe guns I-"

"We have guns"

"You haven't told me the plan yet"

"It's simple, get the hell out of this country and lay low"

"Well, we should grab more stuff. I don't want you to be uncomfortable"

Skye almost chuckles at that "Seriously? You're worried because I'm going to feel uncomfortable? When we met I was living in a van, remember that?"

"Still. All this is my fault. I've got one deposit locker in Chicago"

"You kidding? We're moving south! We can't go to Chicago. We'll loose like half a day and we could be in Ciudad Juarez by midnight"

"You can't drive that long"

He sees how her grip on the wheel tightens. "We both can. Now just shut up"

"Skye you need to stop and take a breath. We need to talk"

She hits the break suddenly, and if not for the seat belt he would have flown through the front glass.

"You said that you wanted answers" He continued "Maybe you should get them before you decide to leave everything behind.

* * *

"Let me buy you lunch" He says when he joins her again in the car carrying a huge bag with him.

"Someone could be following us"

"Believe me, I would have noticed"

"Let's just buy something to go and find a place to hide"

"I know a guy. We could get a new car before. If they find this one they could think that we're crossing to Canada"

Skye only nods, at least that's a good idea. Not like this whole thing. She would be lying if she says that she hasn't thought about dumping him and going back to the base. Maybe Coulson would understand. She left things in a very bad way the day before. They had yelled at each other when she found out what they were planning to do with Grant.

Phil had said that maybe they could take him back, put him one of those tracking bracelets, like the one they put on her once and give him a second chance. She even promised to keep an eye on him, but then she found out about the transport arrangements. How could Coulson be that naïve? Not even one Hydra operative had gotten a trial since the events at the Triskelion, only Senator Stern, and just because the guy was a freaking Senator.

Just like Grant's brother. The government clearly preferred to deal with Hydra discreetly, and since Grant had been associated with a lot of crimes they were sending him for a death sentence. She couldn't just let that happen. Not after everything, not after he almost got kill trying to protect her from John Garrett.

So she acted on impulse, and Fitzsimmons agreed to help. They felt betrayed too, but they said that he had chosen to do right in Cuba, he had helped them defeat Garret and Cybertek and he deserved, at least, a chance to explain things.

That's how she ended up here, with bags of guns, money and a load of junk food in a shitty motel on the side of the road in Illinois.

At least she would get some answers now.

Grant took all their bags from their new silver SUV and moved them to their room, where Skye is waiting, sitting on one of the two separated beds with her laptop open.

One of the bags had everything Skye could pack for them back at the playground. She took some of his clothes from his old bunk in the bus and a few things for her. They also had a bag with cash, guns, phones and fake identities form Grant's secure locker and a backpack with a few more guns, more money and the identities that Skye had forged for them. Also, in the backpack, he found two sandwiches from Fitz and Simmons. He smiles at that and offers one to Skye.

"Seems like lunch is covered" He says as she takes the sandwich. "What are you doing there?"

"Just checking. Seems like nobody's looking for us… yet"

He sits on the other bed, facing her. "You told me once that you were going to put my ass in jail, that I was going to rot in hell, and I can't say that I don't deserve it. What changed?" He asks directly, catches her by surprise.

It takes Skye a few seconds to process the question before speaking again "Nothing. I was just… mad, because it was you, Grant. I could have been, anyone else but it was you! I just want to understand. I checked you know? All those things about your family… people love them"

"I lied about a lot of things Skye, but never about that. Never to you. Not even when I said that I was not a good man. They did things to me, and I tried to do things to them. That's how Garret found me and took the best of me"

"There was nothing about that"

"Because he erased all the records. He found me in juvie. After I tried to burn my family's house. I was 16"

She frowns. His eyes never leave hers and it's like he's ready to answer whatever she wants to ask. He's opening up like he never did before. "Where they…"

"Yes. And I knew it. But they survived. They put me in jail"

She swallows "That's messed up"

"I know" He finally looks down, stares at the floor with his forearms resting against his legs. "I let them turn me into a monster, and then when Garrett approached me I thought that he was saving me, but he was just taking advantage of that monster, turning him into a weapon. I know he never really cared. No one ever did… not until… the team" He looks back at her "And you. But still, he was the only thing I had; I couldn't just… let him die. I never gave a shit about hydra. He said that we just needed the resources, that we needed to help them so they could help us"

"You saw what they were doing to innocent people. To those soldiers, or Mike Peterson. You just let that happen. You knew who shot me, and you kept it to yourself. You let him walk in, talk to me like it was nothing"

"I was scared Skye. I knew what he was capable of. I couldn't let him know"

"Let him know what?"

"How I really felt"

This time she's the one who has to look away. He's being honest. She can feel it. And part of her wished he were lying about that. It would make things much easier.

"I think he always knew. I think he made Quinn shot you for a reason. I mean… he could have tried to harm any of us. But he had orders to hurt you"

"He told you that?"

"No, but it got it loud at clear with the message that he left with Thomas Nash"

She gasps. Everything seems a lot clearer now. "So you shot him because you also wanted to send Garrett a message…"

"Skye-"

She stands up "Are you insane? You killed an innocent guy just because-"

"I was mad! What I said was true! I lost it. He pushed my buttons. I didn't know how to tell him that if he ever tried to lay a finger on you-"

"Shut up! Just… shut up Ward" She starts pacing in the room, not being able to look back at him.

"I know that I shouldn't have done that" He pauses for a second "Skye I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness. I'm sure that if you go back now Coulson will understand"

"Remember what you told me when you took me to Riverton? In your safe house?" She turns to face him again. "That you were choosing me. Grant, I'm not here just because I'm helping you escape. I'm here because I'm choosing you too. I think that you need help, and I need to figure out what I feel. I can't let you die in a prison"

He's speechless. Skye is everything he has ever wanted, the only person he has really loved with everything he has. And that tiny, beautiful woman is standing right in front of him, saying all those things.

"This is fucked up, but I'm not going anywhere. I want to help you, ok?"

He nods and Skye adds, "Let's eat now. Then I want to know everything. Since your family. Grant, I want to understand. I need to"

She's sitting next to him when he's finished. He has told him every detail since he has memory. Everything about his family, his mother, Christian, and how everything got worse when Thomas was born. Everything about Garrett and how he left him in the woods, how the man killed buddy when he couldn't, how he taught him that love was a weakness and turned him into what he was today.

Skye tangles her fingers with his. He can see the tears forming in her eyes. She's pure heart and is nit afraid to show it. Even when life has been as shitty for her as it was for him. She could always find a way to be good, to be kind.

"It was the moment I met you when everything changed I was just… too weak"

She doesn't say a word. She kisses him. It's a delicate contact, like she's afraid he would break. Her lips brush his softly before he's the one pressing forward to kiss her fully. He always needs more. His hands move to her neck to keep her in place as his tongue asks for permission against her lips.

She lets him and responds with the same intensity. He moans when her arms brace around his neck and then again when she pulls apart.

Her eyes are closed and her forehead pressed against his. She's breathing fast and licking her lips.

"Skye I-"

She kisses him again "Not now" she murmurs against his lips and then just hugs him. He relaxes in her arms, like all the pain can go away in this moment. He's a trained assassin, a dangerous man, but still feels lost and defenseless, seeking refuge in her embrace.

Skye sobs, because she's as lost as he is. She's always been on her own, and this might not work, this might just end up fucking them up. They really need help but they only have each other now and she's not sure that she can fix him, but she'll definitely try.

He wakes up later that night, they're tangled in each other's limbs, still wearing the same clothes and Grant doesn't care what time it is. He doesn't want to move. She's so warm and fits perfectly with her head over his chest and her arms around his waist. He feels like a very lucky man now, maybe a man that can learn to love himself and leave everything else behind.

He presses a kiss to the top of her head and Skye sighs. He knows that she can sleep through anything so she wont wake up. He takes to opportunity to move his hand to her hair and enjoy how it feels in his fingers, just because he always wanted to do that, and now he can. She's there. She chose him. And maybe one day, she'll love him as much as he loves her.

The next morning they're still in the same position. Skye wakes up first, and smiles. She hadn't sleep this good in weeks. And what she feels right now is kind of scary. Because for the first time in her life she feels like she's found home.

He opened up to her, told her everything, the horrible things his family did, they way Garrett destroyed whatever was left of him and molded it into a weapon. It made her feel angry. Yes, he had killed people, she shouldn't forgive him, but who was she to deny him a second chance? Who was she to deny her heart what it so desperately wanted? They could never erase the bad things that he had done but they could have a different future. She wants to see him happy, she wants something good for him, and that happens to be the exact same thing that will make her happy.

When he opens his eyes he stares back at her and smiles in the same way. It's like her heart skips a beat. She has never felt it before, but she knows exactly what this is.

Her hair fall like a curtain over his chest when she leans down to kiss him "We need to take a shower" She says against his lips and he's not quite sure about what to say now.

She takes his hand and pulls him to the bathroom without further word. Once they get there, she speaks. "Is this ok?" Since he's too quiet, she decides to ask first.

He almost blushes, but he nods and moves his arms up so Skye can take his black t-shirt off. She enjoys the view once she's done. Her palms reach his chest and then move down. She traces the scar of his stomach, just where Garrett stabbed him during their last fight, and finally she reaches his belt. Her eyes meet his one last time before unbuckling his pants. He takes them off with his shoes and socks as Skye starts working on the buttons of her own shirt.

His gaze fixes on the faint scars from the bullets that almost took her away from him. He touches them with his thumb but Skye catches his wrist to stop him.

"Don't go there" She says, and then moves his hand to her side, over her hip. She smiles and then proceeds to take off her bra, which helps because he's definitely no longer focused on her scars, if the way his eyes darken are any sign of it.

His hands move on their own to reach her belt, he pulls to bring her closer and Skye chuckles. Then he kneels down to take off her boots and she places one hand on his shoulder for support. Once he's done he pulls down her jeans and underwear at once and she just has to step out of the clothing.

He looks up, still kneeling in front of her and moving his hands up her legs. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"

She takes his left hand to pull him up "Come on" She kisses him and her fingers reach the elastic of his boxers, moving one hand inside to feel his half hard cock inside them. Grant almost looses his balance when wraps him with her fingers and he has to place his hand on the wall behind her for support, ending up pressing her body against that same wall when the kiss intensifies.

Skye moans when her back touches the cold tiles of the wall. He moves his right hand from her hips to her back just as his lips leaves hers to trace along her jaw and then her neck. Whatever he's doing, she really likes it judging by the way she pumps him harder and pulls down his boxers roughly. He hardens quickly in her hand, and looses any train of thought when she moans his name.

"Grant" She says again, closing her eyes and moving her head back to give him more access to her neck. The way his beard scratches her skin sends goose bumps down her spine to the point that she just needs him. And he takes the hint, because the next thing she feels are fingers at her core, and she has to bite down her scream when he easily slides two digits inside her.

She moves her hands to his shoulders when her legs threaten to fail.

Grant's lips are back on hers, and the kiss is definitely not delicate this time. His tongue assaults her mouth and she bites his lip in return and presses her body to his, rocking her hips to the rhythm that his hand establishes, she desperately tries to find more friction as her orgasm builds up to the touch of his fingers. She's so close and her body starts to shake at this point. So when he stops she moans loudly in protest.

He's smiling. All swollen lips and glossy eyes and a devilish smirk on his face.

His arm, then, wraps around her waist to lift her up, with his free hand he grabs her leg and places it around his hips and then places himself at her entrance. Skye presses her forehead against his and then nods, wrapping her other leg around him before he lets her slide down his length, the pain as he stretches her out is nothing in comparison to the pleasure she feels now. Skye digs her nails on his shoulders and bites her own lip hard until he stops. He lets her settle to the feeling, and tries to keep it together himself, because this, right now, is more than he ever imagined he could have, the woman he loved and desired more than anything in his life writhing in his arms, cursing and moaning his name because she had chosen him above everything else.

"Grant, you ok?" She is breathing heavily, her eyes dark and shiny, and pooling with desire, but she still looks at him with concern when he stays still.

"Yes, it's just…" He kisses her again and then starts sliding out of her. "You" He says against her lips as he picks up pace. In this position he gets perfect access to her breasts, and he waist no time moving his kisses down her throat, heading for the hardened peaks of her nipples. His tongue circles around one and Skye almost screams.

He feels so good, and everything he does feels good. Now he's going faster. He knows that neither of them will last long, and Skye goes on the attack to make sure of it. She moves her hand up to dig her nails on his scalp, pulls his hair so she can kiss his lips, bite his jaw, lick her way up tot his ear and whisper just how close she is.

He likes the way her breasts slide up and down his chest, as she moves leaving no gap between their sweaty bodies. It's perfect. She's perfect.

"Oh, yes Grant" She wines and feels that familiar tingle again. This time he's not going to stop, in fact, he moves his hand between them to press her thumb against her clit. "Fuck!" She screams and lets her head fall back against the wall as he drives her to the edge.

He buries his head against her neck and keeps pushing harder and harder, feels her walls shaking around him, feels her whole body trembling, feels the moment when she falls down the edge and screams once more. The force of her orgasm finally pushes him to his own, and he comes hard inside her, his legs almost giving in. He repeats her name like a prayer against the skin of her neck. He never experienced something like this. His heart is beating like it wanted to jump out of his chest, and so is hers. He can feel it.

Her fingers stoke the back of his neck softly. He smiles and feels how their bodies relax in each other's arms. He lifts his head just to meet her eyes, and she's smiling at him.

Skye moves her hand to his face. "This was supposed to be just a shower" She teases.

"It can still be a shower" He says and then helps her get down on her feet.

Her legs are still s little shaky, and when Grant pulls out of her body it feels kind of weird. Still, she feels sticky and a little gross and definitely needs that shower. She grabs his hands and pulls him under the warm water with her.

Skye grabs the soap and rubs it against his chest, then his arms, but his eyes never leave her. "You're staring again" She teases.

"I don't stare"

"Yeah, you do. Like all the time"

"It's a good view though" He moves his hands to her hips and then leans to kiss her by surprise.

Skye doesn't know where the soap goes, but then her arms are wrapping around his neck.

At some point, they finally make it out of the bathroom, because Skye insists that they need to keep moving.

She's in front of a small mirror, combing her hair with her fingers and trying to do her best. "Maybe I need a hair cut, like… shorter"

"Your hair is perfect," He says, putting on a gray sweater.

"Or bangs" She adds and then Grant is joining her, hugging her from behind.

"You're beautiful, just the way you are"

"Ok, calm down, Bruno Mars" She turns around in his arms and gives him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm just saying that maybe we should try to look different"

"Well, not sure how I could look different"

"I don't know, shorter hair or something?"

He smiles "Maybe I should just get a pair of fake glasses, get a job as a newspaper reporter"

Skye chuckles "So you do have a sense of humor. Is this the real Grant Ward?"

"I've always been the real Grant Ward with you" He kisses her and now takes his time.

"We need to go now" She sighs when he breaks the kiss.

This time Grant takes the wheel and Skye is the one staring. For a moment she wonders what the other are doing. By now the rest of the team surely know. Coulson and May will be disappointed, maybe they'll even miss her but she doesn't regret it.

She still sees a good man in Grant, a man that had made a lot of wrong decisions but keeps trying. Now he doesn't have to take orders form anyone. He's free, and he's not alone. He just has to learn how to love himself again and move on.

"Maybe you just need closure," She says after a few minutes.

"What?"

"You haven't seen your family in years. Maybe you need to go and talk to them. Show them that you are better"

"Skye-"

"Why not? It's not… fair. Everything they did…"

"They don't care"

"Well, you make them care. I would be there"

"No" He tightens the grip on the wheel, swallows. He looks nervous, she can see all the stress on his face "Christian is a manipulative son of a bitch. He would try to convince you to leave. He would blame everything on me"

"Do you think that after everything I've seen, after everything we've been through I would just leave?"

"You don't know him"

"I don't care about him"

"And they're in Massachusetts. It's too far"

"I want us to start over. If you don't deal with this we can never leave everything behind"

"Us?" He asks and then Skye grabs his hand.

"Yeah. Us. It's us now"

His lips curve up a little. This is not a good idea, but Skye might be right.

It's easy for Skye to track a call and get Christian's location. They get his phone records, emails, and all his dirty little secrets. The bastard is cheating on his wife and arranges a meeting with another woman in the family's summerhouse.

Grant knows perfectly where it is. He remembers everything that happened in that house. He remembers the well.

"Hey" Skye places one hand over his. They've already stopped the car but Grant wouldn't let the wheel go. He's like paralyzed there. "Are you ok?"

"This is where it happened… Thomas…"

"I know" She kisses his arm "It's ok. He deserves this. He can't take the best of you anymore"

He swallows and nods before they get out of the car. They walk to the house and he never lets Skye's hand go. They parked away from the house, so they have to walk a few minutes.

"This place is nice," She says.

"Yeah. Just the place for every kid to grow up with nice memories"

She squeezes his hand "If you still think that this is a bad idea…"

"It is. But you're right. We can't move on if I let the ghosts of my past haunt me forever" He stops and looks at her "Now I have everything I ever wanted, and I have to do it right"

She nods and then leans against his shoulder as they walk to the house.

They wait about half and hour before a black SUV stops in front of the house. His bodyguards get out of the car first and Gant moves to take his gun before Skye grabs his arm.

"Not them"

Grant nods "I still have to knock them out"

"Fine" She says and then Grant leaves. The first man doesn't even see him until it's too late. Grant chokes him until he's unconscious, but the second one sees him and he has to disarm him before he can shoot.

The man tries to fight, but Grant knocks him unconscious with just one punch to the face. The third one almost catches the specialist by surprise but he immediately deflects his attack and smacks him against the car window, breaking it in the process.

Christian is inside, so Grant opens the door and pulls him out, throwing him to the ground.

The man rolls down the grass until he finally stops to look up at Grant. By then Skye's gets out and joins him.

"You missed me, brother?" Grant asks.

"Grant" he says, and then looks at Skye. "What are you…" he gets up "They are looking for you"

"Who?" Grant asks.

"General Talbot. I was trying to get you a deal!" He says.

Grant looks at Skye and Christian continues, "I know that you're Hydra. They were not going to give you a trial"

"Shut up!" Gran says.

"He was behind it" Skye concludes.

"Who's this?" Christian asks, "Is this your girlfriend?"

"I told you to shut up!" Grant yells "You were behind everything the whole time. You asked Talbot to make a deal for me!"

"Of course I did, Grant. You are my brother"

Grant walks closer to his brother "You are not my family. You'll never be" He takes rope out of his pocket and proceeds to tie Christian's hands together.

"What are you doing?"

"We're here for a reason" Grant says, pulls his brother's hands harder when he tries to resist. "You better start walking," He says before pushing Christian, almost making him loose his balance.

Skye follows the two men. This wasn't part of the plan. They just need a confession out of him and she doesn't know where they're going.

"Ok are we going to talk, or are going camping?" Christian teases and Grant pushes him again. "Since when does Hydra want to kidnap a senator? Are you hydra too, sweetheart?"

"Don't talk to her!" Grant kicks his brother's leg and the man falls to the ground, growling in pain.

"Grant!" Skye says, and then he picks up his brother, only to push him again.

"I'm sure we can come up with a better plan. Grant, hydra doesn't care about you. If they did they would have gotten you out of Shield. You're free because of me"

"I'm here because of her! I'm not Hydra! But that's what you wish, right brother? Being the hero. Executing your traitor brother to the public eye"

"Grant-"

"Keep walking" He pushes the man again, harder. "You know, I almost missed it"

"Missed what?" Christian asks.

"Watching you work"

"Grant, I'm just trying to talk. I was going to meet Ana-"

Grant chuckles "We know what you were going to do. We know that you just called Ana to clear your whole weekend for another woman. You think that this is going to work? I used to fall for all your tricks, not anymore"

"This is not a trick. This is just how your twisted mind works"

"And now you're turning it back on me" He pushes Christian until she falls to the ground again "You take after mother"

"Grant!" Skye insists.

"He's fine"

"Do you believe him?" Christian talks again, this time to Skye "Listen to him! He twists everything he does and blames it on somebody else!"

Skye swallows. She remembers all the things he has said about his brother and his family.

"Did he tell you? How he burned down our house? How he tried to kill our parents? And our brother"

Grant kicks Christian on the stomach.

"I told you! Don't talk to her"

"You're a murderer" Christian coughs on the ground, then Grant crouches down next to him.

"You're right. And it is my fault. I let you all turn me into this. I take responsibility for my actions Chrsitian. Do you?" He gets up and finally Christians notices where they are.

"The well" He says "You're still blaming me for that" He manages to get back on his feet. "We both know that it was you who nearly killed Thomas down there. What else do you want Grant?"

He swallows "I want the truth. I want to admit that it was you. You forced me to push Thomas down there"

Skye looks at him, then back at Christian.

"No. It was you. You pushed him, Grant. You enjoyed it. He was terrified and you wouldn't pull him up"

Grant clenches his jaw "You keep trying to put thoughts in my head. Like you always have," His voice breaks a little, and Skye finally decides to grab his hand. "Skye, I swear it's not true" He looks terrified.

"He's lying" Christian says "You wanna know why? He desperately wants to become a godamm hero. He's not that. He's a murderer, he has done horrible things, and he'll do the same to you"

Grant snaps, and finally attacks his brother. He tackles him to the ground and pulls his gun out "Admit it!" He puts the gun to Christian's temple

"Grant, no!" Skye says, but he ignores her.

"Admit that you did it! You pushed Thomas! You made our lives miserable. You're a monster!" Grant hits Christian with the gun until bloods comes out of the line of his hair. "Say that you did it!" He aims the gun again, placing his finger on the trigger.

"Alright, Alright! I admit it" Christian cries "It was me. I wanted him dead" He keeps crying. "I'm sorry. I wanted him dead"

Grant hits him again, this time just his fist, and then he gets up.

Christian sits on the ground. He's still sobbing. "Thomas was the only one that mother didn't torture. And our father always let her do it. She loved him so much. It had to end. And wanted her to fell our pain, but I didn't have the courage to did it myself. Grant I'm so sorry"

Skye grabs Grant's arm and then he speaks. "It's ok. That's all I wanted to hear." He sighs. "Now you're going to pay for it. Because you're going to loose everything"

"What?" Christian asks, and then Skye takes out her phone.

"We were recording everything. You're a coward Christian, and the people who love you so much will see you for what you really are"

"No, no. Grant, please"

Grant takes Skye's hand and then they walk away.

"Where are you going?!" Christian cries.

"Don't worry. They'll find you"

Skye and Grant walk back to the house, hand in hand, and she looks at him "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just… needed him to say it. Sometimes I would wake up wondering if it was really me. If I was damaged like that" He swallows.

"It's not you. It's him, and Garrett. People like that. Grant, you are more then them"

"I'm still a murderer. I killed innocent people"

"You did. And you'll have to live with that, but also you can do good from now on, decide not to follow anyone, not anymore"

"How about you?" He smiles.

"This is more like a… going together kind of thing"

"That works for me" He squeezes her hand.

"What about your parents?"

"My father is dead. My mother will have enough when she sees all their reputation destroyed. That was what she cared about the most after all"

Skye nods. "Was this the house that you-"

"Yes" Grant says before she can continue.

"There's no one in here, right?"

"No. Christian cleared it for the weekend"

"Maybe we could… finish the job"

"What?"

"This place means a lot of terrible things for you" She stops and then turns to face him. "This is were it started, this is were it should finish"

He sighs, "Sounds a little drastic"

"As long as we don't hurt anyone," She says.

He smiles "Fine. Let's tie the bodyguards and move them"

They tie and put the three men back in the SUV and then drive far enough from the house. By then Grant has found all the flammable liquids he could in the house. Skye joins him inside.

"Such a shame" She says, taking a look at the house décor.

"I can't say the same" He says and hands her a bottle.

They start by pouring alcohol and thinner on the living room. Skye makes sure to save one bottle of scotch for them. They house is big, but since it's made out of wood they just need to start a small fire.

"This will definitely draw attention. I mean, shield would know it was us"

"Then we better get out of here as fast as we can" He says and she stops for a second. "Skye? I know it's hard-"

"It's not what I wanted. I mean… I love them, but I'm not really… that, you know? A spy"

"A government toolbag?" He teases and makes her smile.

"Yeah. I know they're good, but I can't be what they need. I'm done trying to fit there"

She takes two glasses from the kitchen and pours some scotch on them. "That's what I chose what feels right for the first time in my life" She raises the glass to him.

"To a new life" He says.

They drink and then he kisses her hard. It's time for them to go.

She throws the bottle and it breaks against a wall. They get out of the house and Grant has taken a lighter from one of the bodyguards.

"Ok. It's time" He says.

"It won't like… explode, or something, right?"

He smiles "No" He throws the lighter inside and the floor immediately catches fire. It spreads rapidly through the house. "We need to go now"

She grabs his hand again and they walk back to their car. Before getting in, Grant looks one last time at the house. The smoke is already coming out and he can see the flames getting out of the windows. Skye hugs him.

"It's ok" she says, "We can go now"

He nods, burying his head against her neck "We can"

She takes the wheel again and starts the car. Grant stares out the window to see their work. It feels good. Not that they just burned down his house, but what it means. The place where he and his brother and sister suffered that much doesn't exist anymore. And wherever his siblings are they'll see it on the news and maybe feel a little better, maybe they'll try to forget too.

As the flames consume the house he feels stronger, he feels like he really has a second chance here, and Skye is right beside him. She had everything she ever wanted, a family, and left it for him, decided to bet on him and try to understand and forgive him.

Maybe she could still get that family, maybe they both could. Together.


	3. One morning

The mornings, that's what Grant loves the most. He no longer has to wake up early, but he still does. Getting out of the bed though… that's another thing entirely. This is where he belongs, right next to the person that he loves more than anything in this world.

When he watches her sleep all the bad things go away, his past, his family, Shield, Hydra, John… it's just her, Skye. He still has a hard time believing that this is real, that Skye chose him. Sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night paralyzed by fear, thinking that he'll reach for her and she won't be there. She always is.

So, every morning is like a reminder that this happiness won't go away, that they both chose to have a life together and will never let anyone take it from them.

She's sleeping on her stomach, with her face to him… or the little portion of it that's visible under her messy hair and her bangs… she's got bangs now.

To be honest… Skye isn't exactly the most graceful creature in her sleep. While she likes to cuddle when they go to bed… it doesn't last long until she is asleep and starts moving and kicking and taking all the sheets for her.

Not like he can do anything about it. She sleeps like a dead person.

Sometimes she even mumbles some unintelligible words… and it sill makes him smile and his heart beat a little faster, and his hands ache to touch her. Grant never knew what loving someone would feel like, he didn't even have that with his family, but whatever love is… it's just like this.

He moves his hand to remove the hair from her face and Skye wrinkles her nose, tries to move away from him and hide her face against the white pillow.

"Good morning, beautiful" He says but gets nothing in return but a groan. "Skye" He moves closer and turns on his side to face her.

He's also enjoying the view; following the curve of her naked back until the barrier of the sheets cover her body. The fabric is still thin, and he can admire the shape of her ass and legs under it. Grant was never the kind of person to sleep naked, but he was getting used to it. Skye likes it, and he's not going to start complaining about that.

His gaze moves back to her face when she mumbles again, this time he hears his name.

"Are you awake?" He asks again, and this time she moves and frowns, sighing deeply before opening her eyes.

And there, for a split second, he reads in her expression the same thing that he feels every morning. It's just when her eyes meet his that they light up and bring a smile to her lips, erasing all the fears. She sighs again and then smiles, like she needs to be reassured that he's still there and when she finds him everything's good again.

"Hi" She says.

"Hey" Grant replies and finally moves his hand to her lower back. He pulls her closer to wrap her body in his arms and Skye takes the opportunity to move her leg between his.

She smirks at him. "Look who's very happy to see me," She teases, moving her finger to trace his jawline, enjoying the scratch of his stubble on her fingertip. Grant is smiling, but his eyes have gotten really dark, not his usual golden and his hand have started to wander south.

He finally captures her lips with his, rolling them over to be on top of her. Her hands go to his shoulders and her legs to each side of his hips.

"And you didn't like to sleep naked" She teases against his lips, feels him smiling even with her eyes closed. "It makes everything so much easier"

"I'm going to do everything to you" He replies, moving his lips to her neck, nibbling her skin and earning a soft moan in response.

Her body is warm and welcoming. They both move and touch in perfect sync and the way she breathes his name makes him burn with desire. There's no anticipation, no foreplay. He's rock hard and she's ready for him and Grant pushes inside her slowly, pressing his forehead against hers and biting his lip to suppress a moan that builds in his throat as he slides home.

When he opens his eyes Skye is smiling, her eyes clouded with something dark and mischievous.

"What?" He asks huskily.

"Nothing"

Her voice is like silk, soft and low and so sexy and Grant clenches his jaw.

She doesn't break eye contact, doesn't want to miss a thing because Grant looks at her in a way that no one ever did before. It's desire, sure, but it's also something stronger. It's love, need, urge, and complete devotion, which still scares her a little. He loves with everything he's got. He loves with his entire life.

She doesn't know if that's right, if she's ever going to be able to give back as much as he gives to her. She doesn't know if what she feels is enough in comparison.

She reaches down and grabs his ass. "Come on" She moans. "I need you. I love you, Grant"

He sets a slow pace. There's no rush. He has her until she decides otherwise. But maybe he's lucky enough and she'll never leave. He knows that she loves him, that no one ever cared as much as she does, and he's willing to learn how to love her back and give her everything.

His hand moves to her breast and his lips are back on her neck as she wraps her legs around him, trying to move faster.

"Skye" He repeats her name like a prayer, angles his hips just the right way until her nails dig on his back and her breathing feels erratic.

It's not going to take much longer. He knows her body. He knows how it feels and how it sounds.

He thrusts into her faster, buries his face against her neck and presses his sweaty body against hers. Skye loves the contact, the friction.

She holds onto him, pulls his hair and moans right next to his ear; she bites him and cries his name. He feels so fucking good and she's very vocal about it. The words she whispers to his ear drive him to the edge, desperate to take her with him.

It's sudden and powerful. She stops moving and cries loudly. Her head falls back against the pillow and her body arches. Grant can finally follow. He lets himself go and it's incredible. He feels like he can't breath or think just push inside her hard one more time as he comes with her name on his lips.

He only comes back when he feels her fingers on his hair.

"Holy shit. That was amazing," He says, still trying to catch his breath.

But then Skye chuckles. She doesn't say anything, she's just laughing. Of course he raises his head to look at her.

"Sorry" She says with a smile "It's just that you always point out how amazing it was" She says but he still looks concerned "I mean it was. Like… " She gestures with her hands like her brain was exploding and makes the proper sound to go with it "It's just… I… I feel very happy right now. I hope you know that" Her hand cups his cheek and he finally smiles.

He pulls out of her and rolls them over so she can be on top of him, surrounded by his arms.

"I want to ask you something"

"You gonna propose?" She teases and Grant blushes and for a second there her stomach feels empty. It's not that, it's… too fast? It's… - would it be that bad?

"First things first" He says. "I want… well, I want us to live together"

She looks around and founds. They're in one of his safe houses. "We kind of already do?" She says.

"We're still on the move. I mean it would be nice to settle some place, like get jobs and normal things"

"You want us to get jobs?"

He chuckles "I want normal. We can grab everything I have stashed over the years. It's more than enough to start, if you want that"

"Jobs and a house and a cat and-" She stops "all that stuff?"

Grant just nods.

"I never had that," She adds, avoiding his eyes "Never had normal. But I couldn't do it with anyone else"

"We can think about it"

"There's nothing to think," She says and her eyes meet his again. "I already chose you"

His smile takes away that odd feeling in her stomach. Moments like this make her feel like they can actually make it.

"And if we have to go and grab everything that means we're going on vacation. That's a plus" She adds and then kisses him.

It might actually work.

"Ok" He says against her lips "we have a lot of planning to do. But let's have breakfast first"

"Oh yes. I'm starving"

He kisses her palm. "Stay in bed"

Grant grabs a pair of sweatpants and goes to the kitchen. They don't have much in the refrigerator but it'll do. He hasn't even started when he hears the shower. It's a small apartment, enough to lay low. Nobody should find them here.

That's why he picks a gun when someone knocks on their door.

The place is silent. He only hears the shower running and the eggs frying on a pan.

"Hello?" A voice calls on the other side of the door. "I'm looking for… Skye"

Grant grips his gun, takes the safety lock off. It's a man. He knows Skye's name. Why? Is it should? How did they find them?

"I'm… alone. I mean no harm. Are you there?" The man says and knocks again.

It's better to be done with this. This could attract unwanted attention. So Grant aims the gun and decides to open the door.

When he does he finds a man, just a man wearing an old suit.

"Where is she?" The man asks. He's unfazed by Grant pointing a gun at his head. He stares at Grant and his expression shifts from friendly to… scary.

"Who are you?" Grant asks.

"Are you Grant Ward?"

"How do you-"

"I'm her father. Don't you have a t-shirt or something?"

The silence that follows let the two men hear how the shower stops.

* * *

He gets another text from Skye, but this time he answers.

"What?" The man asks. Grant managed to convince him to get out of the apartment. He quickly grabbed some clothes and ran before Skye could get out of the shower.

He texts her that he had to go to grab groceries.

"Hey. I'm talking to you"

They are in the nearest coffee place. Some people stare at the man's appearance. "You can't do this. How did you find us?"

"It wasn't easy. Raina… we are close. I 've been following you"

"It's impossible"

"She told me about you, but I didn't expect… Is there something you want to talk to me about, son?"

"What?" Grant frowns. "Look. You can't just show up like this" His phone rings.

"Is it she?" He asks and his eyes look brighter, like he's too excited. Grant nods. "Please, answer. Put her on speaker"

Grant's about to protest but then the man speaks again. "I swear I'm not going to say a word. Please"

He sighs and hopes that Skye doesn't say something… inappropriate. He didn't expect to meet her father like this. Hell, he never expected to meet her father. But he kind of wanted a normal life, and being intimidated by his girlfriend's dad might be as normal as it can get for them.

He sighs and answers the phone.

"Hi"

"Where are you? You know you left eggs in the pan? You killed our breakfast"

"I… I forgot. We don't have milk so I had to go out"

"Babe, is everything ok? Can you talk?"

"Yeah. It's fine." Grant looks at the man and he looks light he might start crying. "It's… just the… we need to talk"

"Grant, are you ok?"

"I am. But something happened. Just hold on a second" He turns off the speaker.

"No, wait." The man begs

"Let me talk to her first, ok?" He says and the man reluctantly accepts.

* * *

They go back to the apartment and the man wipes the sweat off his hands on his pants. He's almost shaking, mumbling unintelligible words, like he's rehearsing a speech.

He convinced Grant to stop to get flowers and also made him pay for them and then some food. Insisting that Skye sounded hungry.

Food is probably the last thing in her mind right now.

She's waiting in the small living room, gets up when the two men enter to the apartment.

"Hi. My- my name is Cal" He offers her a hand after wiping it again against his leg. "I… I've dreamed with this moment so many times" His voice breaks as he speaks and his hand shakes.

She still can believe it. Grant tried to explain on the phone but he sounded as shocked as she is right now. She hesitates but takes his hand.

"Skye"

"Not exactly" Cal smiles and takes the flowers from Grant. "Your name is Daisy, like the flowers. And you are as beautiful. Gosh, even more" He doesn't fight the tears anymore. He offers the bouquet and Skye takes it.

"Thanks" She swallows the nod in her throat "Do you… want to sit?"

"I'll take this to the kitchen" Grant says with the bag of food in his hand and then leaves them.

She sits on the couch and Cal takes a chair. She appreciates that he keeps his distance.

"You look so… normal"

"What were you expecting?" He smiles.

"I thought you were dead"

"Oh" Cal looks down. "Almost. You see, I've done bad things. I'm not the man that I used to be and now I know that I'm just a terrible disappointment. But if you give me the chance, maybe you can get to know me. I'll tell you everything. I'll explain to you why it took me so long, so please let me"

"I've been searching for you my entire life" She says and looks at him. "I guess I might at least do that"

Cal almost jumps in his chair. He's like a kid high on sugar, can't be still and looks way too excited. It's kind of cute in a way, she thinks.

"Great. This is the Best. Day. Ever. I never thought that we would…" He smiles "Yay" Then he looks to the kitchen. "So, he's your boyfriend?"

Skye smiles "Yeah. You could say that" Cal frowns, so Skye adds "Yes. He is my boyfriend"

"And is it serious?"

"It is" Her eyes meet Grant's and he smiles at her. "It's very important"

"Alright. So let me buy you kids dinner. We can go, get to meet each other, you know… be traditional"

"Oh…" She looks at Grant.

"I thought you would feel more comfortable if he joins us, right?" Cal adds.

"Yeah. It's a good idea"

"Fan freaking tastic! I'll make all the arrangements. Are you hungry? Grant's got food"

"I'm ok"

"We have so much to catch up on. I want to know everything. I'll make up for every single day. But Grant made me promise that I would give you space to process things. Is that ok?" He asks and Skye nods "Great! That's great. Right? Well…" He stands up "Maybe I should go now" He awkwardly pats her arm, trying not to get too close, which takes a lot of effort.

Grant joins Cal until he leaves and closes the door and leans his back against it, crossing his arms. Skye's still sits in the couch.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know. And I don't know how he found us. He said it was Raina" He joins Skye in the couch, wraps his arm around her shoulder to pull her to his chest and then kisses the top of her head. "How are you feeling?"

She ignores the question and just says the one thing that's in her mind "Do you think that my mother is alive, too?"

Her voice breaks and she finally starts crying against his chest. That definitely answers his question.

"Why didn't you ask him?"

"I'm afraid of hearing it. If I don't know it's still possible" She sobs "But I'm also afraid to hope" She places her pal over his chest, feeling the steady beating of his heart. "I don't want this to change our plans"

"My only plan is to stay by your side. No matter what"

And it feels like she relaxes a little bit so he moves her to his lap, completely wraps her in his arms.


End file.
